1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a driving method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device capable of realizing a dot inversion drive operation, and a dot inversion driving method of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes a color filter substrate, an array substrate facing the color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the color filter substrate and the array substrate. The color filter substrate includes a color filter layer and a common electrode, and the array substrate includes a pixel electrode facing the common electrode.
The common electrode receives a common voltage, and the pixel electrode receives a data voltage. Thus, an electric field is generated between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, which is caused by a voltage difference between the common voltage and the data voltage. Liquid crystal molecules included in the liquid crystal layer are aligned by the electric field, so that the LCD controls a light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer, thereby displaying a desired image.
However, when the data voltage having a fixed polarity with respect to the common voltage is continuously applied to the pixel electrode at every frame, the liquid crystal molecules included in the liquid crystal layer deteriorate. Thus, in order to prevent the deterioration of the liquid crystal molecules, recently, an inversion drive method has been adopted for the LCD.
The inversion drive method is classified into a frame inversion method, a line inversion method, and a dot inversion method. The frame inversion method inverts the polarity of the data voltage with respect to the common voltage having a direct current shape at every frame, and the line inversion method inverts the polarity of the data voltage with respect to the common voltage having an alternating current shape for at least every one line. The dot inversion method inverts the polarity of the data voltage at every pixel.
When the LCD adopts the above-described inversion methods, the deterioration of the liquid crystal molecules is prevented. However, when the LCD adopts the frame inversion method or the line inversion method, a flickering phenomenon occurs. The flickering phenomenon is more minimized in the dot inversion method than in the line or frame inversion drive method.